The YuGiOh Gang takes a road trip
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh gang takes a road trip. If you want a fic with a sugar-high Mokuba, Tea-Syndrome, and plenty of violence (and all this in chapter one and two) then this is definitely for you. Deticated to the best sis ever, Kari!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh Road Trip

……………………………………

Deticated to my best friend and sister in the whole world! Kari! She's also the best author, so I hope you read her stories too -

…………………………………….

"Hey, is everybody here?" Seto yelled across the room.

"I'm here." Yugi said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Present!" Kari said, grabbing Kura's hand

"We're here too!" Joey, Tea and Tristan exclaimed.

"Hey, who invited the mutt?" Seto asked, but as soon as he did, he knew who had done it.

"I did!" Mokuba said, "You said I could invite some of my friends."

"Well then," Seto said, "I guess everybody's here…"

"What about me?" said Duke, offended.

"You're not invited, now we can all…" Seto started.

"But what about Makura, I haven't heard her yet." Joey said.

"Where ever Kari is, Kura's definitely there too, but I suppose you're too unperceptive to notice even the most miniscule of details."

"I am very perceptive!" Joey yelled.

"Oh, you're right." Kura said, hitting Joey over the head, "You're so perceptive that you noticed that I was standing right next to you, mutt."

"Kura, don't call him that." Kari said, "Call him a big, stupid, idiot who deserves to die, because we all know that's what he is."

"Hey, he's my friend, and…" Yugi began.

"Just kidding." Kari said. "You're really a… pretty person."  
"Why thank you." Joey said.

"A pretty pathetic person." She wispered to Kura.

They both giggled.

"Well, if we're all here, everyone get in the limo." Seto yelled.

They all crowded into the limo. Seto was about to sit down, when he saw a piece of paper on his seat. He picked it up and read it.

"What's that paper you've got big brother?" Mokuba asked.

Seto passed the paper to Mokuba.

"Hey, you guys, listen up!" Mokuba said.

Everyone turned their heads towards him as he began to read

.

__

"In three days, surely you will find,

Your different paths, your peace of mind,

Some roads separate, some roads mixed,

Vehicles that won't be fixed,

Only one will know what's true,

which path is took depends on you,

One leads destruction, sorrow, pain,

Then ends, at last in mercy's rain,

The second seems of happiness,

Untill you sleep in death's caress,

Choose carefully the leaders two,

The way they seek will measure you."

.

"That was… weird." Tristan said as he shifted in his seat, "I wonder who wrote it."

"Oh, who cares." Kura said, "Let's just get going. Whoever it is can't do anythng if they can't catch us."  
"I guess you're right." Seto said, "Jeeves, let's go."

"Where to?" Jeeves asked.

"To my mountian resort." Seto replied.

"But, Master Kaiba, it usually takes at least a week to get there by car." Jeeves said.

"I know," Seto replied, "This is a road trip."

"Alright," Jeeves said as he started the car.

"On the road again!!!" Joey sang horribly, "I just can't wait to get on the road again!"

"Going places that are lovely with my friends!" Tea sung

"I just can't wait to be back at home again." Seto ended the singing flatly.

.

"Hey, Kari, can you pass me my backpack?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Kari reached back to get the backpack, and passed it to Mokuba.

As soon as Seto saw the backpack, his eyes widened in fright…, "No! Not the backpack!" he yelled, but it was too late. Mokbua already had his backpack in hand and had opened it to reveal it's contents: every sugary substance you could ever imagine.

"I CALL CHOCOLATE!" Kura said and lunged for the chocolate in the bag, but it was pulled away.

"It's not for you." Mokuba said, "It's for my brother!"

"Oh, no." Seto groaned, "I promise I'll be happy and sociable so long as you don't make me eat all that."

Mokuba smiled, "Just what I was hoping you would say. Now, sing a song."

.

Seto sighed, saying, "I guess I'll sing 'Your Move'" then began:

.

__

Your move,

It's time for Yugi to lose and there's no right or wrong,

I give myself power, I make myself strong,

(Your move)

We've played this game before,

And Joey is a mutt,

You'd better watch out 'cause

I'm gonna kick your butt

(Yu-Gi-Oh, he's the king of gay)

Yu-Gi-Oh. You lose!

.

"That's not exactly the way I remember it Seto." Yugi said.

"Well, that's the REAL song, spikey haired freak" Seto said with a sneer.

Just then Mokbua jumped up, saying, "You're grumpy!"

"Oh no." Seto said, "No no no no. Not that…"

"It's time for candy!" Mokuba yelled.

Mokuba was just about to begin shoving miscallanious sweet things down Seto's throat, when suddenly, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, and Mokuba was thrown forward.

Taking the oppurtunity, Seto quickly jumped out of the car to, "see what's wrong."

"I'm going too!" Mokuba said, running after his brother, backpack in tow.

Jeeves was already out, checking the engine.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Well, the engine's flooded. From here on out, we have two options. First, I can call two cars, and you can drive yourselves there while I stay with the car, or we could wait here for four and a half hours for the carberator to drain.

"WE can wait for… " Seto began.

Just then, Mokuba came running after Seto and holding the backpack behind his back and saying, "SETOOOOO!!! COME HERE I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!"

"The two cars to come, but no longer. Hurry up and get them now." Seto quickly finished.

As soon as he said this, two helicopters came down and dropped off two cars, one orange and one red.

Seto looked around to see wether Mokuba was still chasing him. To his surprise, he saw Mokuba laying motionless next to the backpack, which was now empty.

"Mokuba," Seto said, wlking cautiously towards his younger brother, "Are you oka…"

Suddenly Mokuba sprang up, saying, "IWannaGoInTheRedOneCauseRedIsSuchAPrettyColorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then he ran towards the car, and got in to it then climbed out the sunroof and started jumping on the car, saying, "CanIRideOnTheRoofSetoCanICauseIReallyWannaAndThinkItWouldBeSoCoolAndIReallyReallyReallyWannaSoPleaseCanIPleasePleasePlease…"

Seto was about to say no, then smiled and nodded, "Suuuure you can stay on the roof, Mokuba, but we'd better tie you on it so you won't fall off."

"YES!" Mokuba said, "ThisIsGonnaBeSoTotallyAwesomeAndOnceIAmDoneICanTellAllMyFriendsAtSchoolLikeNiomiAndIKnowSheWillThinkIAmSoCoolAndSheWillSoThinkIAmTheCoolestPersonInTheClass…"

Seto headed back to the limo and told everyone the situation.

"So," He concluded, "We have to choose which car we'll be going in. Of course, I'll have to drive the red car, because Mokuba's my brother and, sugar-high though he may be, he is my responsibility."

"I'm going with Mokuba!" Kari yelled and ran into the red car.

"Kura, you'll have to drive the other car, do you think Kari'll be okay?" Seto said.

Kura smiled, "Let her have some fun. I've been overprotective of her lately. She can go with Mokuba if she wants. You'd better take care of her."

Seto nodded, "I will watch over her like she's Mokuba."

Kura hugged him then ran to her car, along with Yugi, Tea and Joey.

"I guess you're coming with us, spike-head." Seto said to Tristan.

………………………………………………

How'd you like the first chapter? More surprises to come, like Tea-Syndrome, Duke-in-the-trunk , and more…

.

Kari, I LOVE YA!

-Kura


	2. Part 2, 10x funnier tahn Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh Road Trip, Part 2

……………………………………

Dedticated to the best sis in the world, Kari

Oh, and this story has a lot of inside jokes between the two of us about her stories and our life, so if you don't get something, then just move on.

…………………………………….

Kura's Car

All was silent in Kura's car.

"So… freaks." Kura said, teeth gritted, "What do you want to do…"

" CAN WE…" Tea started happily, but was interrupted.

"No." Kura said.

" HOW 'BOUT…" Tea began again

"No." Kura repeated.

" WELL THEN…" Tea said again

"No." Came Kura's reply, "and that's final."

"That's not fair." Tea whined, "We should take turns."

"Fine." Kura said, "If you stop your whining. Yugi, it's your turn first."

"Well…" Yugi said thoughtfully, " Hmm… I know!"

"What?" Kura asked.

"We do whatever Tea wants to do."

"Why do I even bother?" Kura sighed as she hit her head on the steering wheel.

"- WE'LL PLAY THE FRIENDSHIP GAME -" Tea said.

"Oh my Ra… why in the heck did I ever agree to this?" Kura asked herself, then said aloud, "So, how do we play the 'friendship game?"

"Well," Tea began, "First, we write the names of every person we can think of, and each name is on a separate piece of paper."

So Tea went through and wrote the names of every person she could think of on pieces of paper and recipts, basically, anything paper she could get her hands on in the car.

Then, she continued, "Then, each round, we draw a name, and we each take a turn saying, 'I love' and then the name of the person."

"What if you draw… Kaiba, or someone gross like that?" Joey said. Kura hit him over the head.

"Well, each person can pass on saying, 'I love' then the name of the person once per game."

"And how long is a game?" asked Yugi.

"Until we draw every name in the hat." Tea replied, "so let's start!!!"

The first name that was drawn was… Tea.

"- I AM FRIENDS WITH TEA!" Tea yelled.

"Just a second." Yugi said as she switched with Yami.

"Hey, wait a second mister!" Yami said to Yugi. "I'm not gonna play every game for you!"

"Well," Yugi replied, "You don't play this, you don't play duel monsters."

"Fine then," Yami said.

"Well, go ahead, Yugi" Tea said, "Say 'I love Tea'"

"iloveTea." Yami said flatly.

"Pass." Kura said.

"I love Tea." Joey said, "What's the big deal about saying it?"

Kura rolled her eyes. "Let me pick the next one. I'll pick someone who I won't be ashamed to say I love." Kura said, putting her hand in the hat that had flown in the window of the car and pulling out a kleenex, which had written on it, "Pegasus."

"Pass" Tea and Yugi said as soon as they saw it.

"I love Pegasus." Joey said.

"I… love Pegasus." Kura said in a flat tone.

"Ooooh! I've got that on camera!" Joey said, holding up a camera which, coincidentally, had flown in the window of the car at the same time the hat did.

Tea held the hat up to Kura again, but she pushed it away saying, "Let Joey draw."

Joey drew out an old Burger King receipt that dated to July 24th, and on it was Kari's name.

Kura pulled over to the side of the road and stared at Tea.

"You wrote on my Burger King Reciept?" She asked angrily, " YOU WROTE ON MY BURGER KING RECEIPT I GOT WITH KARI?!? THE ONE SHE DREW A PICTURE ON FOR ME?!?"

Tea nodded, then said, "It's so you can prove how much you care about her." Tea ended with a smile.

"It's fine." Kura said with a smile, starting the car again, " but we'd better get going."

As they sped down the highway, Kura yelled at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then smiled.

"That was proof of our FRIENDSHIP!" She said with a deranged smile on her face.

"I love Kari." Joey and Yugi said at the same time.

"You draw, Yugi." Joey said. "Everybody's startin' to get weird, and I don't wanna catch what's going around."

Yugi drew out a piece of paper ripped out of a book that said Serenity.

"I LOVE SERENTIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Joey, Kura, and Tea said with deranged Happy-friendship smiles on their faces.

"I'll draw!" Kura yelled, "I will use the power of friendship to pull out a name that will infect Yami!"

"Infect?" Yami asked, "Infect me with what?"

Kura pulled out an old CD cover that read Yami as she said, "With TEA-SYNDROME!"

All four of them yelled, "I LOVE YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"

Kura pulled out the next one. It was written on a photograph of Seto Kaiba. On it, not surprisingly, were the words Seto Kaiba

They all said, in unison, "I LOVE SETO KAIBA!" but Kura kept going, saying, "I would SO marry Seto!"

"I've got it all on Tape." Joey said.

At that, Kura threw the videotape out the window, yelling, "Purple!"

"What did you do that for?" Tea asked angrily.

"Yeah, you idiot." Joey said.

"Why does it matter if I threw the camcorder out the window? It wasn't like it actually belonged to any of you." Kura said

"NOT THAT!" Tea screamed in fury, "YOU BROKE THE TEA-SYNDROME BY SAYING… PURPLE!"

"This game is stupid." Yami said, "I can't believe I ever agreed to play in the first place."

Just then the car hit something.

Kura immediately pulled to the side of the road, and everyone jumped out to see what she had run over.

They walked a while, but still, they couldn't see what they had run over, so they turned around to head back to the car, but as soon as they did, they saw a shadow ghoul with the head of Rebecca standing in their way.

Kura pulled out her KC necklace, opened it into a knife, and yelled, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seto's car………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are we there yet?" Mokuba asked from the roof of the car.

"No." Seto replied.

"Are we there yet?" Mokuba asked again.

"No." Said Seto.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

This pattern went on for about 10 minutes, when suddenly, Mokuba stopped. The sugar high had worn off. Mokuba started screaming, "Big Brother! Get me down from here! Setoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Seto stopped the car, and got Mokuba untied from the roof.

Just as Mokuba was getting down, Seto heard a muffled noise coming from the trunk.

He decided to ignore it, when it happened again.

He decided to open the trunk and see what it was, and when he did, Duke popped out.

Tristan jumped out of the car, yelling, "Duke! You made it buddy!" and running head first towards duke for a hug. Unfortuanately for Tristan, he had forgotten about his hair, which stabbed Duke straight through, blood splattering everywhere.

Tristan, not seeing that Duke was impaled on his head, looked around, saying, "Where'd Duke go?"

Kari, wondering what was taking so long, jumped out of the car to see what was wrong, when she saw Kura's car pass them, heard Kura yell "Purple!" Then was hit on the head with a videorecorder.

"What's this?" Kari asked herself as she rewinded the tape and watched it, "Oooh." She said to herself, putting it in her coat pocket, "This may come in handy some day."

"Everybody, get back in the car!" Seto said watching Kura's car roll away, "We've got to catch up to them!"

Everyone got in, and a few miles down the road, they saw Kura, Yami, Tea and Joey standing next to Rebecca the shadow ghoul.

Together………………………………………………………………..

Everyone ran out of the car and rejoined.

"Leave this to me." Said Duke, still impaled on Tristan's head. He pulled out his dice gun and started shooting the shadow ghoul. In a few seconds, everyone was attacking it, Seto with his flamethrower, Kura with her knife, even Tristan with his hair, but it didn't even seem to make a scratch. Everyone was fighting except Mokuba.

"Everyone step away!" Mokuba said, I can handle this idiot!"

They all stepped away, and as they did, Rebecca began to talk, "You think you can defeat me, you puny thing? You can't even duel."

At this, Mokuba smiled, and made the most adoreable pose ever.

As he did, the shadow ghoul died.

"How did you do that?" Seto asked

"Duh!" Kari and Kura said at the same time, "It's the power of cuteness!!!!!!!"

Just then Jeeves pulled up in the fixed limo with a frown on his face, then brightened up, saying, "Limo ride anyone?"

………………………………………………

How'd you like the second chapter? Third one's coming soon…

.

Kari,

I hoped you liked it, and I tried to make it 10x funnier than the last one

I LOVE YA!

-Kura


End file.
